


Bookshop

by Cuda (Scylla), janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Good Omens (TV), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Awkward Tension, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Collaboration, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Jack's in the middle of things again and not in a good way, M/M, SuperGood - fandom, SuperWood - fandom - Freeform, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Jack and Castiel need some assistance from old friends. Well,someone'sold friends, anyway. Next time, Castiel's demanding more details before he blithely follows Jack Harkness into a bookshop.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Jack Harkness, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel (Supernatural)/Jack Harkness, Crowley (Good Omens) & Jack Harkness
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was [Merinda's brainchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). I just brought a little extra Castiel to the party.

Jack pushed open the door to the bookshop, finding it looked nearly exactly the same as it had always been. Really over the last two hundred years the place had hardly changed a bit. Much like its owner. Castiel hovered just behind him looking around warily. But this was the best place to get the book they needed, so here they were.

Taking a step deeper into the store, Jack was stopped by a skinny man dressed in black, wearing sunglasses. Behind him he heard Castiel make an even unhappier noise. A glance back told Jack that, while Castiel's wings were hidden, his hackles were clearly raised and he looked half a step away from shoving Jack behind himself.

"Crowley," smiled Jack.

He stopped and cocked his head at him. "Oh, you," he said, in a mildly irritated voice that somehow reminded Jack of one of his Doctors. 

"I'm looking for a book," said Jack. 

"Good luck getting it," grumbled Crowley. "Might as well come on back." He lowered his sunglasses a moment to look at Castiel, then turned and slouched his way towards the back room. Jack could only imagine he'd come out to chase off whatever customer dared step into the shop.

The tension in the room was palpable. Aziraphale was in the process of pouring tea for Jack and Castiel. Crowley threw himself onto the sofa

"Hello Castiel," Aziraphale said politely, handing over the teacups.

"Aziraphale," said Castiel.

Jack looked between the two of them. "You two know each other, eh?"

"You could say that," said Aziraphale in a tone that managed to be both perfectly warm and perfectly icy all at the same time.

"Maybe I should meet you back at the hotel," said Castiel.

"Nonsense," said Aziraphale, gesturing them to a seat. "I assume you're here about a book?"

Jack grinned. "I am." He was aware of Castiel and Crowley sizing each other up, but he had a feeling the bigger problem would be Aziraphale.

And Jack wasn't looking to get in the middle of a fight on this otherwise pleasant afternoon.

Taking a breath and putting on his most charming smile, he told Aziraphale what he was looking for. After a short interrogation about the why and the wherefore and the are-you-sure-you-know-what-you're-doing-my-dear, Aziraphale put his tea aside and vanished into the stacks. Castiel waited just a moment or two, then got up to follow him.

Crowley started to get up as well, but Jack had the feeling that four people didn't need to go find a book. Aziraphale knew the shop like Sir Edmund Hillary knew Everest. "How's the car?" he asked Crowley.

"Fine," said Crowley, sitting down again.

Jack distracted him by asking some questions and flattering him about the Bentley. He could appreciate a nice machine as much as anyone else. Castiel stalked back in a minute or two later and perched in his seat again. Jack patiently waited and kept Crowley talking until Aziraphale reappeared with the book in question.

"I take it this is important," said Aziraphale, keeping his attention only on Jack, the book in his lap.

"It is," said Jack. "Maybe not quite saving the world level, but it's important." Honesty was always best with someone like Aziraphale.

Aziraphale looked at the book a moment, then sighed and passed it over. "Do try to return it, will you?" he asked.

"We will," said Jack, taking it from him and holding it gently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Aziraphale, glancing as Castiel for a moment.

Jack could tell when his welcome was overstayed and honestly it had been the moment he'd stepped into the shop with Castiel. He got his feet and offered Aziraphale his hand. "Good seeing you again. Take care."

Aziraphale shook his hand, perhaps a bit of color on his cheeks at Jack's smile. Castiel was already halfway out the door and Crowley was glaring at him from behind his sunglasses. Not in the mood to get smited that day, Jack gave Crowley a nod and strode out after Castiel.

Castiel was already outside and in the car. Jack slid into the driver's seat and passed the book over. "Want to tell me what that was about?" asked Jack.

"You know who they are."

Jack shrugged and pulled onto the road. "Old friends."

"A principality and a demon," sighed Castiel. The statement sounded rehearsed. Jack could hear someone else's tone coloring the words.

"Old friends," repeated Jack. "And good folks. Well, don't tell Crowley he's good, he won't take it well."

Castiel looked out the passenger window. "I know. I believe some demons are capable of compassion, or at least the desire to serve a cause. Aziraphale and I have that in common."

Jack's eyebrows went up. "I think that'd be news to Aziraphale."

From the corner of his eye, Jack saw Castiel nod. "I wasn't always so progressive. We didn't interact much. Different branches."

"Like the military?" Jack chuckled, thinking of both angels turned out in full regalia. Castiel looked pretty good in dress blues, actually. He enjoyed that particular little adventure for more reasons than one.

Castiel's head tipped in thought. "Navy versus National Guard," he said, and Jack could hear his smile.

"But he knows how we all felt," Castiel continued, "no getting away from Angel Radio. I wish I could tell him things have changed."

"Too awkward?"

With another gusty sigh, Castiel dropped his head back. "Uncomfortable, yes. It's a long story. I'm not sure where to start."

Jack let that sit a moment. "He is your brother, though, right?"

Castiel didn't answer. His shoulders slumped. 

"Isn't Heaven a little quiet these days? He might like knowing he's got a sibling in his corner." 

When that failed to elicit a response, Jack reached over and gave him a squeeze. "I won't bring you by again if it'll bother you. I didn't know you knew Aziraphale."

"Perhaps given our statuses at the moment, it might not be bad for the two of us," admitted Castiel quietly. "But I'll think about it, Jack. He is family, after all."

"Next time we'll have them on our territory. Besides I do have to give the book back."

"It's a deal."


End file.
